Look at the Sky
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Sometimes, you need to be reminded of the simple things in life. OneShot.


Look at the Sky

* * *

Her feet stomped hard on the ground and she grumbled to herself as she stepped out of the school building. That damn teacher! From the beginning of the year he was out to get her, thinking that because she was Mr. Satan's daughter he had to be extra harsh on her. She would be fine with that, she didn't like being treated differently because her father was famous, but Mr. Pratts treated her _worse_ than anyone else in class. He'd always ask her to answer the most difficult questions, sometimes about subjects which they didn't even learn from him yet, he would grade her extra harshly, taking points for very questionable reasons, or, like today, he would not allow her to go fight crime when the police chief called her.

The nerve of that man! Did he not realize how dangerous a crime situation could get if she weren't around to take care of everything? Did he not know how hopeless the police force was against the merciless, aggressive criminals that severed in the city? She'd had to turn the volume of the chief's desperate pleas to the maximum to put some sense into Mr. Pratts' thick head. Though it wasn't until most of her classmates objected indignantly because he wouldn't let her go and do her job that he finally relented.

It had been a close call, too. A jewelry shop had been held hostage and there had been several masked men scattered about the place and terrorizing the poor customers and workers while they robbed the jewels and all the cash they could grab. Saiyaman had arrived before her – obviously, damn that teacher –, though not by much. He'd still been already inside the jewelry store.

Videl had found a back door to get inside inconspicuously, allowing her a surprise attack on the criminal guarding it. She'd silently knocked him out and, bending down, advanced slowly on the next.

Meantime, Saiyaman had been dealing with several hooded men at once, easily evading their attempt at attacking him and knocking them out. Videl took care of those who, still with their weapons, were shooting pointlessly at the superhero, who was too fast to be touched anyway. In the same, silent way, she'd strangled one with her arms, squeezing his neck until he lost consciousness before releasing her hold.

It was then that she'd been seen by one of the men she hadn't noticed, and he quickly aimed his automatic at her. Videl had dived down to avoid the torrent of bullets, and next thing she knew Saiyaman had appeared in front of her and caught everything shot at them.

"You alright there?" he asked, his helmeted head slightly turned in her direction, over his shoulder.

She got up and dusted herself off. A quick look around told her that the men Saiyaman had been fighting – or rather, toying with – were all out cold, and the next second, so were the last of the robbers, seemingly knocked out by a gust of wind. It stopped abruptly, and there in its place stood Saiyaman.

The former hostages cheered loudly, the tall superhero flashed them the victory sign with a proud smirk. Videl had rolled her eyes and simply left the scene, not in the mood to watch the guy perform his silly poses today.

When she got back to class, however, her teacher had the nerve to give her detention because of her attitude! How dare he! She'd just saved dozens of people and what did she get in return? A freaking detention? What the heck!

She'd been grumbling the whole time she sat in the classroom with a few other fellows who were also in detention. To make things worse, Mr. Pratts himself was the teacher in charge of watching them. He kept sending her dark looks throughout the entire time she sat there.

Seriously, what was his problem? She felt like she was Harry Potter and he, Severus Snape, only Mr. Pratts obviously didn't have hidden, good intentions towards her. That teacher was just evil.

"Videl – hey! Wait up, Videl!"

Videl stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching warily as Gohan jogged towards her.

"Why aren't you home yet? Don't you have a long trip ahead?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Oh, well…" He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, in a way she'd often seen him do when he was nervous. "I was working on something in the library and kinda… lost track of time?"

He let out a nervous laugh, and Videl rolled her eyes. They stood there awkwardly, at least on Gohan's part, for some time, and then Videl was walking again, not feeling like taking her jet copter today. Oddly enough, Gohan was walking beside her. Didn't he need to get going? It wasn't like she disliked his company but, didn't he have like, a five hours flight ahead of him? Why was he still hanging around and wasting time?

"The sun is already setting," he said, and Videl turned to him. He was looking up at the sky with a soft smile curling up his lips. He caught her gaze then, and motioned towards the sky with his head. "Look at the sky. It's beautiful."

Videl rolled her eyes again, but did so nonetheless.

She took a sharp breath, taken off guard by the sight of the sunset. There were a few clouds lazily moving about the multicolored sky, tinted by orange, red, yellow, purple, and a bit of blue, too. The colors mixed together and transformed the sky completely. It really was beautiful…

The view, somehow, calmed her down, and a content smile formed on her features as she gazed upon the sunset. The wind gently blew her hair from side to side as if she were standing atop a building.

"Thanks, Gohan."

She saw him turn his head to her from the corner of her eye. "For what?"

"For reminding me to look at the sky, sometimes," she replied, smiling at him.

He cracked a grin. "Anytime."

* * *

_Hope you liked this little oneshot. Beta'd by Razamataz22._


End file.
